Combination locks, particularly as used on attache cases, have means for setting and resetting the combination. such locks typically include an actuating button connected to a stem which is connected to a slide member inside the lock. When the button is moved in the direction of the combination wheels, the combination numbers can be set or reset by rotating the wheels to the desired numbers, in a known manner. However, if the combination is preset before the attache case is purchased, then unless the purchaser knows the combination which has been previously set, the combination cannot be reset. Thus, it is important to provide means on the combination lock to prevent the combination from being set prior to purchase whether inadvertently or intentionally, since in most cases, it renders the attache cases unsaleable and results in costly returns by the retailer to the manufacturer.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved guard member for preventing a combination on a combination lock from being set or reset, unless the guard member is first removed from the combination lock.
Broadly, it is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved guard member which overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art, which is simple to use, economical to manufacture, and is effective in preventing tampering with combination locks and vandalism.
Briefly, in accordance with the principals of the present invention, there is provided an improved guard member for use on a combination lock for preventing the combination wheels from being set or reset, which includes a flat locking member having an interior opening for receiving the stem connecting the actuating button to the inner lock mechanism. The locking member is seated under the button and on the cover plate for the lock during manufacture. In addition, the locking member either completely or substantially surrounds the interior opening, and the interior opening is of a size smaller than the actuating button in order to prevent the locking member from being slipped over the actuating button and removed from the lock. In the preferred embodiment, the locking member is provided with a blocking leg disposed between the actuating button and the combination wheels and is of a size to prevent the button from being moved toward or away from said combination wheels to reset the combination.
In the preferred embodiment, the blocking leg includes a first abutment having a straight edge (or other shape) for engaging the stem under the actuating button, and a second abutment having a straight edge (or other shape) for engaging the combination wheel closest to the actuating button.
Advantageously, as a result of the present invention, an improved guard member is provided for preventing the combination wheels from being inadvertently or intentionally reset, unless the guard member is first removed from the combination lock.